<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Famished by lilithsconcubine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977032">Famished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsconcubine/pseuds/lilithsconcubine'>lilithsconcubine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, POV Mary Wardwell | Madam Spellman | Lilith, Praise Kink, Sabrina spellman - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Voyeurism, Witches, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith-centric, satanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsconcubine/pseuds/lilithsconcubine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a new student at Baxter High;<br/>Your first day seems to be going pretty well until you have the opportunity to meet a mysterious woman who will catch your attention. <br/>Lilith x reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith &amp; Original Female Character(s), Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith &amp; Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flames of hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a very hot day in Greendale, it was strange for a mid-February day.<br/>
You walk to your new school called Baxter High;<br/>
You had recently moved to this small town that you initially found very strange and people seemed to constantly hide something from you as if you were unaware of something that was happening under your eyes, but after a while you got used to those looks fleeting and whispered words  when you happened to pass the old mine to get to the Spellman Mortuary where your friend you met online and her aunts were kindly hosting you.<br/>
'S / N! I would like to introduce you to Roz and Theo ' you heard the sweet voice of Sabrina calling you.<br/>
You turned in her direction and met the gentle gaze of Sabrina's two friends.<br/>
'Hi, I'm Roz, it stands for Rosalind and this is Theo' the girl said smiling broadly at you.<br/>
'I'm S / N, very nice to meet you' you smiled shyly, thankful for their kindness.<br/>
'Well S / N we will take you to your next lesson, so it will be easier for you to find the class and if you agree later we will show you the school' Theo said smiling sweetly at you.<br/>
'I'd love to, thank you' You said looking straight in front of yourself as you walk.<br/>
The structure seemed literally infinite, every corner seemed to lead to new corridors almost like a labyrinth.<br/>
Then, as if emerging from the darkness of the room, a tall woman with blood red lips and hair adorned with sweet and defined ringlets was walking in your direction towards the principal's office.<br/>
She looked around almost as if she was judging the surrounding aspect in her mind, suddenly she shifted her gaze which immediately locked to yours as she stopped to look at you, you could almost tell she had opened her red sinful lips.<br/>
You didn't have time to ask who was the woman that Sabrina lightly pulled your hand towards a classroom as your mind seemed to be numb and completely absorbed in your thoughts.<br/>
'Here's Mrs. Meeks' class,' Sabrina said and looked at you confused.<br/>
'S / N? Are you OK?' Roz shook you slightly as you awoke from your trance state.<br/>
'Uh? Umh sorry, I was… distracted. 'You said embarrassed, blushing furiously.<br/>
'Oh that's okay, we know it can be difficult to move to a new school, you were very brave,' Sabrina said.<br/>
She was the only one who knew the real reason you had to run away from Riverdale to get to this particular little town, she had best hidden your secret even though her aunts seemed to be scrutinizing you at every glance, but you felt safe with they as both were very nice to you.<br/>
'Good morning class' a short woman with a bun on her head said.<br/>
'Today we have a new student, S / N, I'm Ms. Meeks your new English literature teacher,' she said.<br/>
She looked kind and looked at you with a sympathetic look.<br/>
'Um thank you' You said shyly when you started feeling watched.<br/>
'Well, let's go, if you need anything say my name three times and I will appear as if by magic' Sabrina said, laughing slightly and then disappeared behind the door of the classroom.<br/>
She was such a curious and kind girl, you had never had many friendships and the ones you had had caused you so many problems, it was strange to you when someone cared about you, it seemed they had an ulterior motive.<br/>
Your thoughts returned again to that mysterious woman in the corridors;<br/>
Her body was wrapped in a dress that perfectly hugged her curves and slender hips, those ocean blue eyes were so clear yet so dark, so sinful, you can't help but squeeze your legs lightly at the thought to soften the friction that was slowly forming in your lower abdomen.<br/>
'Y / N?' you hear a voice that makes you shake your head and blush furiously for your thoughts.<br/>
'I'm ... sorry,' you said as Ms. Meeks looked at you confusedly.<br/>
A few giggles rang in the air and you immediately felt the need to disappear.<br/>
'Are you OK?' The visibly worried woman asked.<br/>
'Yes perfectly, I just ... need some air' I said looking at the door 'Could I go to the bathroom?'<br/>
'Sure, don't get lost'<br/>
You quickly got up almost dropping the chair behind yourself and quickly closed the door on your back.<br/>
'Fuck' you whispered feeling the sensation of  before increasing more and more.<br/>
You couldn't give a name to that pulsation between your legs, it had never happened before, you thought you were just nervous about the new environment but when you came back to thinking about the woman you met that morning you felt a wet flow between your legs and you barred. the eyes.<br/>
You looked around quickly looking for the bathroom but there didn't seem to be any trace.<br/>
'Damn it' you whispered opening a door hoping there was someone to ask.<br/>
As soon as you opened the door you were paralyzed by the sight in front of you.<br/>
Long, smooth legs rested on the desk; you slowly moved your gaze on them as bare skin was uncovered more and more with each breath that was taken until your gaze stopped on the woman's face.<br/>
A grin slowly made its way into her sinful red lips.<br/>
'Hi, how can I help you' she said in a deep, piercing voice.<br/>
You were trying to process an accomplished thought but found yourself completely stuck as you felt the moisture slowly descend on your thighs.<br/>
'I ... I'm looking for a bathroom' You said trying to exhale as your chest rose faster and faster.<br/>
'You should sit down, you look hot honey' she said purring and slowly lowered her legs from the desk opening them slightly to reveal red lace panties and you were pretty sure she did it on purpose when she smiled at your reaction.<br/>
You slowly sat down in the chair opposite her desk rubbing your hands nervously on your jeans.<br/>
'I don't think I've seen you before today' she said placing a hand under her chin looking straight into her eyes making you tremble.<br/>
'I ... I'm new my name is S / N' You said almost timidly.<br/>
'It's Director Wardwell' Her smile widened even more as she placed both arms on the desk showing her cleavage.<br/>
You found yourself staring straight at her deep V neckline unable to take your eyes off those perfect breasts.<br/>
'do you see anything you like?' She said as she slowly got up from her chair.<br/>
You felt completely paralyzed as she advanced towards you with slowly with sinuous movements.<br/>
You felt your brain blown away as she slowly reached down to be at your level and she placed her hands on the armrests of the chair on either sides of you.<br/>
'Are you wet honey?' she said hoarsely looking at you through her thick lashes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Straight to hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You swallowed loudly, nervous and completely paralyzed by the woman who was right in front of you;<br/>Her face was so close to yours when her smirk slowly turned into a grin as the darkness of the room covered her face but that single source of light coming from the closed window illuminated her ocean blue eyes which slowly seemed to turn into pitch black.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You swallowed loudly, nervous and completely paralyzed by the woman who was right in front of you;<br/>
Her face was so close to yours when her smirk slowly turned into a grin as the darkness of the room covered her face but that single source of light coming from the closed window illuminated her ocean blue eyes which slowly seemed to turn into pitch black.<br/>
'I-I ..' You tried to formulate a completed thought by staring into those hypnotic eyes but the closeness of the woman in front of you and her intoxicating perfume stunned you that much that your thoughts became completely blurred.<br/>
'Hm? Use your words darling 'she said placing a hand on your knee and sliding it slightly more inside your inner thigh.<br/>
You jumped at the contact with her frozen hand against your skin that felt like it was about to burn, even above the thin fabric of your pants you could feel her cold touch on you.<br/>
That light touch caused a spark to grow inside you and you felt small burns appearing on your skin just below her soft yet painful touch.<br/>
'I can smell your arousal' She said sliding her hand on the crotch of your pants 'And I can also feel it' She said in a hoarse voice completely amused and aroused by the situation.<br/>
You felt ecstasy, your head spinning and you felt the air rush out of your lungs as she slid her hand back and forth between your legs over the fabric of your pants, putting pressure on your painful bundle of nerves.<br/>
'Do you want me to eat your pussy?' She said as she slowly unbuttoned the top button of your jeans as she continued to move her other hand putting more pressure between your legs making you moan loudly without warning.<br/>
A deep and provocative laugh rang through the room.<br/>
'you are so fucking wet and sensitive, is it all for me?' She asked you but you were too immersed in sensation to formulate a logical thought.<br/>
'Did you imagine me fucking you on this desk or would you like to sit on my face?' She said sliding a hand inside your jeans meeting your completely soaked underwear.<br/>
'Fuck, Miss Wardwell' You said grabbing her wrist lightly in fear that now that she was so close to where you needed her most, she might pull her hand away.<br/>
'It's Director Wardwell honey' she said separating your folds with her index finger and ring finger.<br/>
  'Repeat it' she spoke into your ear making your eyes roll almost behind your head in arousal.<br/>
'Look at me' she said and she cupped your chin connecting your gazes together as her grin grew more and more on her face.<br/>
'Moan my name now' She pressed her fingers to your swollen clit causing a tingling sensation grow in your lower abdomen.<br/>
You were already close.<br/>
'Yes Director Wardwell!' You moaned deeply looking straight into the eyes of the woman in front of you.<br/>
'You got me wet bad bitch' she said in your ear moaning softly as she met a wet stream at your entrance.<br/>
'I should fuck you so hard so everyone can hear how much your pussy needs me' She said and slowly pushed two fingers into your wet cavity.<br/>
'You're so tight, you're squeezing around my fingers' she said moving her hand a bit creating wet sounds resonating in the air.<br/>
She slowly positioned herself astride your leg lifting her black dress up to her hips showing off her black lace garters as she kept moving her hand in and out of you at a frustrating pace as she forced you to look her straight in the eyes.<br/>
Suddenly you felt something wet settle on your knee;<br/>
You wanted to look down knowing she wasn't kidding when she said she got wet for you and that made you feel important and more confident in some way.<br/>
So you lowered your gaze by forcing her hand to bend under your chin, averting your gaze, breaking eye contact with her.<br/>
As soon as you looked at your leg you saw a wet spot on the top of your pants and inhaled, completely out of breath.<br/>
She brought your gaze back to her, back to hers.<br/>
'You didnt obey me' she said with a hint of anger in her voice.<br/>
'I-I'm sorry principal' you said in a faint voice, as your throat went dry every second more.<br/>
She removed her hand from your pants and looked at her fingers sparkle with your arousal, placing them in front of your face.<br/>
'Look what you did to my fingers little whore' she said amused by the blush that was rapidly growing on your cheeks.<br/>
'You didn't obey me, you don't deserve to come, but, you can see me coming' she said and put a hand under your face blocking it so that your eyes meet again.<br/>
You swallowed and you wanted to grab her hips desperately when she started moving her waist slowly on your leg spreading her wet juices all over you and you had to force yourself to hold your arms at your sides, obeying the strong woman in front of you.<br/>
She opened her lips slightly letting out a silent moan forcing you to look her straight in her eyes with every moan she emitted making you feel about to burn every second more.<br/>
She began to advance her movements each time and brought her fingers covered with your arousal to her lips moaning deeply at the taste of you.<br/>
'You're fucking delicious' she moaned quite loudly as she twisted her hips.<br/>
You did not take your eyes off the woman's face even for a second and you moved your gaze quickly from her lips that swallowed your juices to her eyes that were now completely black;<br/>
Her red lips moved back and forth on her fingers releasing them with a light pop before she pulled her pink tongue out and moved it back and forth while continuing to stare straight into your eyes.<br/>
You had to squeeze your legs together and you suddenly felt so close to the edge without even her touching you, the sight you had in front of you was enough to make you cum.<br/>
She took your hands without warning and slid them right over her breasts.<br/>
'Squeeze them,' she said in a hoarse voice groaning.<br/>
You did as requested of her by squeezing her soft breasts in your hands, continuing to look her straight in her eyes as she let out breaths with her mouth with every movement she made with her hips while you felt your pants completely soaked.<br/>
Suddenly she rolled her eyes, which went completely white from her ecstasy and threw her head back as without any warning you came with her too, only needing that sight of her to reach orgasm.<br/>
You held her by her hips, still breathing heavily as more wet stream fell on your leg.<br/>
'if you'll be good next time you'll come in my mouth' she said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ecstasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She seemed to read your thoughts and with what seemed like a grin she closed the door you were sure you had locked and walked out of the room, without saying a word leaving you confused and very embarrassed.<br/>'You're a fucking idiot' you whispered to yourself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were exhausted, the day had practically destroyed you and as the evening arrived you couldn't wait to go under the covers of your warm bed and just relax.<br/>
You couldn't stop thinking about the meeting in the Principal Wardwell's office;<br/>
You couldn't forget her face as she reached her climax and those warm moans of hers near your ear.<br/>
Just thinking about the brunette woman made you squeeze your legs together again searching friction or any contact, from the arousal you felt growing inside you every second more.<br/>
"S / N, is everything okay dear? ' Hilda said, she was one of Sabrina's aunts.<br/>
She was a lovely woman, she had always been nice to you, whenever she could she always cooked delicious sweets and she would come to visit your room to give them to you.<br/>
You weren't used to such displays of love and affection;<br/>
when she noticed you were worried or thoughtful and she was showing her interest to know about you, you were initially very cold and aloof, while later Hilda demonstrated you that it was not the intention of all people to hurt you and you began to get used to her presence, almost anxiously waiting for the afternoon which was the moment she would come to you and ask you how your day was.<br/>
Quite the opposite was the approach you had with your other aunt, Zelda;<br/>
She was a very suspicious woman, you felt the penetrating and severe gaze of her on you, traveling from top to bottom on your shy and insecure figure, she scared you but at the same time she captivated you terribly.<br/>
Zelda Spellman was a gorgeous and mysterious woman with sweet red curls that fell over her shoulders and green hazel eyes that literally made you tremble when your eyes met, but you always ended up taking your attention from hers by feeling the air literally go away from your lungs every time.<br/>
That evening you were too lost in your thoughts and the events of that afternoon, that when Hilda received no response from you after asking if you were okay, Zelda lowered the newspaper from her face and looked at you curiously.<br/>
You squeezed your legs tighter at the thought of the brunette woman bringing her fingers covered in your arousal to those red lips of hers and you almost moaned at the memories of her that quickly rebuilt in your mind.<br/>
As usual, the dear Aunt Zelda did not miss anything, she was peering you from top to bottom as she noticed your attempts to create friction and to seek a minimum of relief in those movements.<br/>
Almost as if you had noticed her gaze on you, you woke up from your trance, moving slightly awkwardly on chair.<br/>
Her gaze was locked on you and, looking at her out of the corner with your eye, still too in awe to peer into that face of hers, you seemed to notice some amusement in seeing you squirm.<br/>
She didn't say a word about it but you swore you saw a smirk grow on those rosy lips just before she brought the paper back to her face again reading the news of the day.<br/>
You coughed slightly in embarrassment as you took a sip of water, feeling your throat dry out every second more.<br/>
Suddenly Zelda put her elbows on the table, which was something she had never done as she claimed it was a disrespect and she continually scolded her nephew for carelessly making this mistake.<br/>
You brought your gaze to her, making sure before if she could notice.<br/>
You couldn't help but feel your mouth watering as you saw all that exposed skin on her chest;<br/>
The position of her elbows on her table had caused her cleavage to drop even further showing the swelling of her breasts.<br/>
At that moment many images crossed your mind but you kept wondering what her taste would be and how she would feel under your touch.<br/>
You imagined creating a long trail of kisses along her neckline flush to her nipple to bite it lightly and cause a moan come out from the red haired woman in front of you who would wrap her long thin fingers in your hair, yanking them closer to her chest, just as Mrs Wardwell did that afternoon.<br/>
Unbeknownst to you, a deep moan escaped your lips.<br/>
You began to believe that the lack of oxygen to your brain was causing you to see non-existent things when for a moment it seemed that the breathing of the woman in front of you was increasing and her chest was going down and up faster with each breath.<br/>
Your arousal grew more and more in you and you wrapped your hands around the armrests of the chair, sinking your nails into the wood as you tried to contain and manage the wet flow that ran down between your legs soaking your panties.<br/>
You desperately wanted to hear Zelda Spellman moan.<br/>
You slowly moved your gaze upwards, on her venous neck and her soft lips which you wondered what their taste was, until you got to her gaze to realize that it was blocked on you; she had seen everything you did.<br/>
Your embarrassment took over, she seemed to be able to read your mind and all the dark thoughts you were having about her;<br/>
The question of what it would feel like to be fucked by Zelda Spellman and Director Wardwell went through your mind for a moment.<br/>
You felt your body burn and the guilt progressed more and more as your gaze was still connected to Zelda's and you longed for her to take you in that moment fantasizing about her and what it would feel like if she did.<br/>
The obvious blush of your embarrassment grew the instant a faint smile began to make its way from the corners of her lips.<br/>
You suddenly got up from the chair almost making it fall and making jolt the two women in the room.<br/>
'Praise Lili ... Dear ..?' Hilda said instantly correcting herself by looking at you even though you were too busy at the time to realize it, while Zelda looked at you with an amused look.<br/>
'I'm sorry I'm so tired, thanks for dinner,' you said, almost running towards the stairs.<br/>
If it wasn't for the fact that you knew that magic didn't exist you would almost have thought that the red-haired woman had bewitched you.<br/>
You walked into your room as quickly as possible and almost tore your clothes off having the need to be free from that tight uniform that was only making the situation worse.<br/>
You threw your clothes around the room and on contact with the cold air, your nipples immediately stiffened.<br/>
You moaned deeply hoping no one had heard you and slowly lay down on the bed wearing only your white lace panties.<br/>
You started moving your hands on your chest with soft touches and you closed your eyes immediately imagining that instead your hands it was the familiar dark-haired woman sliding her cold hands all over your semi-naked body, over your nipples by pinching them lightly and passing her hot tongue above them.<br/>
You arched your back towards the hand looking for more contact.<br/>
'Principal Wardwell, please I need you' You moaned too loudly instead of letting out a whisper.<br/>
One of your two hands slid down to reach your wet core while the other was still working on your chest pulling your nipples harder this time.<br/>
Through your closed eyelids you could see the dark haired woman slowly twirl her tongue back and forth on your nipple looking straight into your eyes as she used to do that afternoon.<br/>
'Fuck me like I'm your whore' You moaned as you pressed two fingers to your throbbing clit.<br/>
This time the figure of Mrs. Wardwell was joined by another woman, a red-haired woman who you immediately identified as Zelda Spellman.<br/>
Suddenly you imagined that the fingers you had pressed firmly against your clit were replaced by Zelda's as she pulled Mary's head towards herself and kissed her passionately, while from your position you could see their tongues colliding together and hear their deep moans.<br/>
Zelda slid her fingers under the fabric of your panties causing you to throw your head back.<br/>
'Fuck Zelda' You groaned, squinting in terror that that fantasy would disappear.<br/>
Suddenly you imagined Zelda climbing on top of you as Mary started to unzip her dress and pulled it over her head to find she was out of underwear causing your mouth to water at the sight of the goddess in front of you.<br/>
It wasn't that hard to imagine Zelda's naked body, since the dresses and night gowns she wore left little to the imagination.<br/>
She opened your legs violently positioning herself between them as Mary positioned herself behind you letting you rest your head on her chest as her hands slid down your body to the red-haired woman's head, wrapping fingers in her hair and pushing it with her mouth against your moisture, holding it steady.<br/>
A loud moan came from your throat as you insert two fingers into your wet cavity as the image of Zelda Spellman eating your pussy, hungrily as if her life depended on it flooded your senses.<br/>
In your fantasy Mary's hand tugged lightly at Zelda's hair pushing her closer to your pussy.<br/>
'Yes Zelda! fuck, like that!' You moaned furiously moving your fingers faster inside yourself, feeling your orgasm approaching dangerously.<br/>
In your fantasy, from the position you were in, you could see every movement of Zelda's tongue against your clit as her green eyes were chained to yours.<br/>
'Yes Zelda !!' You screamed as you kept moving your fingers in and out faster, prolonging that ecstasy feeling.<br/>
Without any warning by continuing to move your hand you were approaching a second orgasm that you knew would be even stronger;<br/>
You opened your lips in a silent moan as you opened your eyes wide when you looked towards the door.<br/>
Zelda Spellman, the real Zelda Spellman was leaning against the door frame as you were so close to your second orgasm, but you couldn't stop your hand from moving in and out of yourself as you shouted her name incessantly, aloud voice and you couldn't stop doing it.<br/>
After what felt like hours you fell on the bed with no strength still looking in Zelda's direction unsure of what to do, you didn't even have enough strength to cover yourself up and pretend it didn't seem like what actually happened;<br/>
You had come screaming her name too many times to pretend.<br/>
She seemed to read your thoughts and with what seemed like a grin she closed the door you were sure you had locked and walked out of the room, without saying a word leaving you confused and very embarrassed.<br/>
'You're a fucking idiot' you whispered to yourself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Queen of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Oh I'm not Miss Wardwell dear girl' she said pumping her fingers faster in and out of your wet cavity 'My name is Lilith' She said close to your ear 'and I want you to moan my real name this time'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been days since that incident happened and you had been avoiding Zelda all week because you were still too embarrassed to deal with her after the events that had happened.<br/>You ran a hand lightly over your completely tired face;<br/>You always ate when everyone had already finished, you tried to avoid her as much as possible and when you happened to meet her in the corridors of the house while walking to get to your room, you simply looked down and walked as fast as possible towards the door.<br/>Lately it seemed almost as if she was amused by your runaway attitude around her and that did nothing but frustrate you terribly.<br/>Hilda was constantly asking you why you were so absent and you felt more and more guilty while avoiding the conversation with the woman who cared for you.<br/>You needed something to entertain yourself with during the hours you locked yourself in your room until it was time to leave for the school where Mrs Wardwell had decided to take a few days off and you didn't know who to talk about what had happened, you certainly wouldn't have mentioned it to Sabrina.<br/>Sabrina ... sometimes you were even jealous of the relationship that she had with Miss Wardwell;<br/>You used to see them joking and laughing together, while with you well, you had fucked and you knew you could trust her but you wanted her to reserve all her attention exclusively for you, so you started wondering if you had any feelings for the dark haired woman. <br/>One evening like many others, you found yourself wandering alone towards the kitchen in the middle of the night, waiting for everyone to be asleep to take your dinner as usual and lock yourself in your room till the next day, but as you walked you noticed a book with the corner of your eye which was out of place on the bookshelf.<br/>'Strange, Zelda would never let a book be out of place,' you said to yourself, shaking your head as you kept walking towards the kitchen.<br/>You couldn't stop wondering what that book was about and probably loneliness or boredom brought you an innate curiosity about its content.<br/>You took it from the shelf and looked around terrified that someone might see you.<br/>'Lilith, the Queen of the Night' You read the title of the book in a whisper.<br/>At that moment you thought you had heard that name before, probably in another book, you found yourself thinking.<br/>'Well what could happen' you whispered, walking to your room holding the book in your hands.<br/>You walked by the room where Zelda was sleeping and for a moment you were overwhelmed by the urge to open the door and finally be able to talk to the red-haired woman, but as you placed your hand on the cold doorknob you realized that it would be a bad idea and it would only make things worse.<br/>You shook your head slightly and walked away from the wooden door taking a deep breath.<br/>'What a fool' you whispered to yourself and walked back to your room.<br/>You slowly sat down on the bed opening that book as mysterious as it was exciting.<br/>'Lilith, the mother of demons' you read the name of the first chapter opening the book and suddenly you felt a sensation of intense heat envelop you but you did not pay much attention to this change.<br/>Every line you read of that book made you feel like you wanted to know more, that innate curiosity quickly became thirsty to know that character as fearsome as mysterious as Lilith, the queen of hell.<br/>At that moment you realized where you heard that name;<br/>A few days earlier when you were walking to the kitchen believing everyone was asleep you found yourself in the middle of a family reunion, so you hid behind the door waiting for them to finish talking but you couldn't help but hear the conversation where Zelda named a certain church of Lilith and that she should have gone there to do a mass in honor of her queen.<br/>You weren't new to the thought that Sabrina and her family had a religion other than the common one, you understood that from all those inverted crosses scattered around the house, but you couldn't blame them;<br/>You were the first one to be drawn to the dark and the unknown, after all, as one person said in a dream of yours, Satanism represented free will.<br/>You found yourself turning all those pages with frightening speed, more and more intrigued.<br/>'Recite aloud' You read.</p>
<p>Hail Lilith, full of disgrace,<br/>Cursed are you amongst women.<br/>And cursed is the fruit of thy womb.<br/>Demons, you fled the garden,<br/>Where the weak ones dwelled<br/>And did not live in shame.<br/>Unholy Lilith, Mother of Night,<br/>Pray for us sinners<br/>Now, and at the witching hour of our death.<br/>Praise Madam Satan!</p>
<p>Suddenly that strange feeling enveloped your body again but you ignored it once again and simply kept turning the page insatiably curious about what was to come next.<br/>Oh Zelda would have been mad, and the thought of her of her angry look and the strong and imposing figure of her being in front of you with that menacing expression of her made you wet instantly.<br/>'Damn you can't let this happen all the time' You said to yourself giving a little slap to wake yourself up but that did nothing but the opposite effect when you accidentally groaned at the thought of Zelda's warm hand slapping you like you heard she did to one of her student a few days ago.<br/>'Lucky girl ..'<br/>You held the book in your fingers in a desperate attempt to distract yourself from those lustful thoughts that fell on a particular sentence in the book.<br/>Lilith, the demon of lust and sexuality.<br/>'Fuck' you whispered to yourself feeling your panties getting wet every second more.<br/>You didn't know what was happening to your body at that moment and why it was so out of control but you felt so good.<br/>You opened your legs slightly and tossed the blankets off them, feeling the heat from your lower abdomen rising more and more, making your cheeks blush.<br/>You slowly slid your hand down the valley of your breasts, stimulating your erect nipples as they bumped against the thin fabric of your black satin pajamas.<br/>Your hand went down to your shorts, applying a little pressure above them, between your legs.<br/>'Praise Lilith' You found yourself moaning deeply without realizing it.<br/>A slight smile appeared on your lips as you closed your eyes drowned in arousal.<br/>Your fingers began to make small circles around your clit, applying small pressures that made your back arch with each touch.<br/>'Fuck Lilith, I give you my soul' You said aloud in a moan thinking about Miss Wardwell's gaze on you and you felt your body burn, as if the room had suddenly reached a hellish temperature.<br/>You suddenly opened your eyes feeling a strange presence inside the room as you saw a silhouette sitting in the dark corner on an armchair, illuminated by the dim moonlight alone.<br/>You stopped your hand, groaning from the loss of contact and quickly sat down.<br/>'who are you?' You said bringing the blankets to your chest to hide your visible arousal even though you knew it would be useless.<br/>'Oh no darling, don't stop, I heard your call and I came' the silhouette said and you couldn't help but think she had a familiar voice.<br/>'Call? Are you..?' You stopped talking realizing her words.<br/>'Lilith? Yes, I really appreciated your prayer and your little show for me ' the woman said crossing her legs, showing a large amount of skin coming out of the slit of her dress 'Continue'<br/>You swallow while you felt your arousal grow out of proportion.<br/>'Or would you rather me help your needs?' She said in a voice deeper of a few octaves.<br/>An involuntary moan escaped your lips as you dropped the blankets you held tight to your chest.<br/>'You're pretty excited, I want to see it well' she said and you could feel she was smiling satisfied with her work.<br/>You slowly brought the pajama shorts along with the panties down to your ankles and spread your legs slightly to give the demon the complete view of your arousal.<br/>'Luscious, I want more. Spread your legs and part your folds, show your queen how aroused you are darling 'She said and you could see a thin hand in the dim light traveling down her inner thigh.<br/>A wet stream fell down your legs as you opened them as wide as possible to give a clear view to the woman in front of you and groaned deeply at the contact as you spread out your swollen folds following her orders.<br/>'Now stick two fingers inside yourself, slowly, I want to see them slide in' she said and her voice sent you shook straight into your wet pussy.<br/>You tried to see her in the darkness of the room but could see her legs spreading wide and poegging on either side of the armchairs as her hand moved between her own legs.<br/>You inserted two fingers inside yourself moaning deeply in relief.<br/>'Like that, my queen?' You provocatively said feeling brave.<br/>'Oh yes, move your hand honey, moan for your queen' she said moaning as she pumped her own hand in and out of herself.<br/>'Oh my Lilith' You moaned loudly arching your back as you hit your g-spot.<br/>Your heartbeat echoed in your ears and prevented you from hearing the woman advance to your bed and slowly spin around it to reach you.<br/>Suddenly a wet hand covered yours, pushing it deeper.<br/>'Fuck, Lilith' you yelled, pushing your head back.<br/>You heard her deep laugh echoing around the room as she placed light kisses on the bulge of your breasts.<br/>Your hand involuntarily went to her hair and squeezed it but a superhuman force pushed it to the side of your head.<br/>'oh no honey, I decide what you can do' she said sliding her hand down your arm to your throat, where she squeezed lightly, pushing you towards the mattress.<br/>'beg me not to choke you' she said, squeezing her warm hand lightly and thrusting her sharp fingernails into the flesh of your neck.<br/>'Please my queen, have mercy on me, don't kill me' You groaned as another wet stream slid down your legs.<br/>'Oh look you soaked my hand' she said and replaced you hand pushed two fingers into you making you scream, while she was releasing the pressure of her hand around your neck.<br/>'Look at me' she said and you used all your strength to open your eyes and look at her but you remained speechless at the sight.<br/>'P-Principal Wardwell?' You said between a groan.<br/>'Oh I'm not Miss Wardwell dear girl' she said pumping her fingers faster in and out of your wet cavity 'My name is Lilith' She said close to your ear 'and I want you to moan my real name this time' she moved her tongue along the shell of your ear causing a shiver to go through your spine.<br/>'Fuck' You said putting your hand on the demon's hand looking into her hypnotic blue eyes.<br/>A grin crossed her face as she began to move her thumb over your swollen clit and you immediately closed your eyes squirming under her touch.<br/>'Come for me' she whispered in your ear and spoke some latin words that were incomprehensible to you but in the same instant you reached your climax, an orgasm literally exploded inside you, blurring your sight, while you screamed the name out loud of the woman by your side.<br/>You felt your body rise in the air and suddenly fall back on the bed without strength.<br/>'my good girl' Lilith said placing a soft kiss on your forehead and wiping her hand covered by your arousal on her dress.<br/>The last thing you remember was her proud look on you before even the glint of her blue eyes disappeared into the darkness of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope u are enjoying my story, let me know ur thoughts and if u have any advice 🖤<br/>Plus thank u very much for the positive comments, I really appreciate them, see u on next chapter babies 🌙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. YOURS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You loved the proud look she gave you when you followed her orders, it made you feel so fulfilled and loved, a love you had never received.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes to the sound of the alarm on your phone and you looked up at the ceiling, suddenly, all the memories from the previous night came back to your mind. You were completely confused;<br/>
in the morning it seemed that all the events that happened were just a dream or a figment of your imagination, but, sitting in the middle of the bed you could notice that the book was still by your side, opened on a page containing a strange drawing and a circle.<br/>
You were wearing your pajamas and everything in the room was perfect, like no one had ever been there; you even started to think you were going crazy.<br/>
That day started very slowly, but unlike usual you went into the kitchen avoiding anyone, you were too tired and thoughtful to escape from Zelda.<br/>
'Oh look who's still alive,' Hilda said moving a chair for you.<br/>
There was no sign of her.<br/>
Maybe it was better this way, you thought, it would have been better not seeing her, she would have done nothing but leave you more perplexed as if you weren't already enough.<br/>
'Um sorry I'm not hungry' You said moving the plate with a small cupcake slightly away and just took a small sip from the cup of coffee that Hilda placed on the table in front of you.<br/>
Hilda and Sabrina exchanged a puzzled look.<br/>
'Darling, I'm worried' The woman said softly placing a hand on yours;<br/>
She had always treated you like you were part of her family and the thought of having to explain what had happened to her made you feel terribly guilty.<br/>
'I'm just tired Hilda, I'm quite fine. I've had to study a lot for a project lately and haven't had a lot of free time for myself' You said giving a slight smile to the woman in front of you to reassure her that nothing had happened.<br/>
'Would you tell me if someone hurt you right?' She said<br/>
'Oh' you exclaimed surprised by the care and love with which she uttered those words. 'Of course, thank you' you whispered gratefully, feeling safer in that moment and… at home.<br/>
'I have to go now, I'm late' you said as you got up from your chair.<br/>
'Oh and .. Hilda?' You turned in her direction.<br/>
'Yes Dear?' she asked looking at you curiously.<br/>
'What is Lilith's church?'<br/>
At that moment you saw the nervousness clearly flare up in the woman in front of you.<br/>
'Where did you hear that dear?' she asked, avoiding your question.<br/>
'Um, Mrs Wardwell mentioned that in her class,' you said.<br/>
'We'll talk about it when you get back from school and when Zelda will be there too'<br/>
Zelda ..<br/>
If she had heard such a question coming from your lips she probably would have thought you're crazy, especially after the events that had happened not so long ago, but if you wanted answers you had to choose.<br/>
You opened the front door of the Spellman house and looked out at the cemetery that surrounded the house almost like a circle of protection ... you were definitely going crazy, certainly the Spellmans were not witches or at least they weren't doing circles of protection.<br/>
You almost laughed at your own stupid idea and slowly, with small steps, you started walking through the cemetery to start your path in the Greendale forest that would have led you to your school.<br/>
Usually, when you walked through the forest you were lulled by the silent and soothing rustle of the wind in the leaves, but that morning the journey almost seemed faster than usual, perhaps because you were completely immersed in your thoughts that you could not even hear the people greeting you.<br/>
You almost thanked yourself that day that Sabrina wasn't with you at school;<br/>
Hilda said she went to a private academy where they taught her subjects that Baxter High was not allowed to teach.<br/>
If you thought about it for a long time it seemed strange as she was going to two schools and if it was as Hilda claimed, she could have only attended one school, but still, you always decided not to ask yourself too many questions and continued walking in complete silence, rarely exchanging smiles at the people like Sabrina's friends who greeted you.<br/>
As soon as you entered in the school you immediately went to the library and sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace that was warming your trembling figure from the harsh cold of that rural town.<br/>
Your gaze fell on a book on the table in front of yourself.<br/>
'Magic seals and how to use them'<br/>
You took the book still with your trembling hands from the cold and you opened it.<br/>
A sheet was inserted inside it and made you open the book on a precise page, full of symbols, including the one you had seen that morning that was drawn on your book.<br/>
'S / N?' A voice said suddenly making you jump. She was Miss Wardwell's secretary.<br/>
'Y-Yes?' you asked hearing the rumble of your heartbeat in your ears.<br/>
'Miss Wardwell asks about you in her office'<br/>
Immediately you thought that you would finally be able to talk and tell her about your strange dreams, you desperately needed to see her, you missed those blue eyes, the ones you were sure you had seen that previous night.<br/>
You knocked lightly at the door and when you heard the familiar voice of the woman on the other side you felt strangely relieved.<br/>
You slowly put your hand on the door handle and when you opened it your instinct was to go out again and pretend that nothing had ever happened.<br/>
In Miss Wardwell's office there was Zelda Spellman sitting on the chair opposite her desk.<br/>
'S / N, please come here, me and ... Miss Spellman, have been talking that you have been acting very strange and fugitive lately, do you have anything to tell us about that?' Miss Wardwell said with her fake innocent look.<br/>
That look..<br/>
'I ... I think my lesson has begun Miss Wardwell' you said.<br/>
'Principal, principal Wardwell, dear' She got up and walked in your direction as you recoiled further and further until your back hit the cold wall and you knew you were trapped.<br/>
'Principal Wardwell…' you whispered when she stopped straight a few inches away from you.<br/>
'Yes Dear?' She said placing a hand on the wall near your head.<br/>
'Maybe you want to tell Principal Wardwell what you were doing the other night?' you heard the unmistakable voice of the red-haired woman saying.<br/>
'Oh? And what exactly were you doing, dear? ' Wardwell said with her doe eyes literally staring into yours that for a moment you thought she was reading into your soul for an answer.<br/>
'I ...' The words were getting stuck in your throat.<br/>
'You? Don't be scared dear it's just us, a ... woman worried about you and your principal 'she said placing her second hand next to your head on the wall.<br/>
'I masturbated' You said feeling your cheeks burn with embarrassment.<br/>
'Oh? Interesting. What were you thinking about?'<br/>
You felt her warm breath on your lips as the thoughts of that night came alive in your mind, making you remember your fantasy and you almost moaned at the memory.<br/>
She immediately noticed a change in you and slowly a smirk made space on her lips.<br/>
'We're waiting dear' she said as the smirk on her face turned into a real evil smile.<br/>
'You ... and miss Spellman' you said all in one breath.<br/>
'Together?' She asked pretending surprise.<br/>
You just nodded unable to form any sentences because of the almost surreal events that were happening.<br/>
'And what were we doing to you?' She said as she leaned her body slowly on yours 'Did we fuck you?'<br/>
You swallowed noisily already imagining what would happen.<br/>
She slowly brought her lips to your ear.<br/>
'or maybe we both licked your wet pussy while our tongues were colliding hm?'<br/>
Without realizing it a moan escaped from your lips.<br/>
'I'll take it as a yes' she said, lightly kissing the space below your ear.<br/>
Your legs were shaking and you felt your heart beating furiously in your chest.<br/>
What was that woman doing with you ...<br/>
She lightly took your hand, guiding you to the desk where there was Zelda sitting on chair patiently, watching the dark-haired woman make fun of you, amused by the scene.<br/>
She positioned you on the desk, making you sit down and walked away almost making you lose your balance from the loss of contact.<br/>
She looked your way, grinning, as she grabbed Zelda by the collar of her leopard print shirt and pulled the woman to herself, kissing her passionately.<br/>
You couldn't believe what you were witnessing;<br/>
It almost felt like your fantasy was coming to life.<br/>
The dark-haired woman opened her eyes, looking at you, as she bit Zelda's lower lip making her groan gutturally and smiled.<br/>
Another moan came involuntarily from your lips.<br/>
Zelda turned slightly in your direction as the Principal's messy red lipstick covered her red lips and there sight of that made you squeeze your thighs together for friction.<br/>
'We want to see exactly what you did that night,' Mary said wrapping an arm around the red-haired woman's waist.<br/>
'I ...' You froze at the sight of Wardwell's blood-red lips placing wet kisses on Zelda's neck making her moan in appreciation as her hand quickly entered the mass of her puffy hair.<br/>
Your hand slowly slipped underneath your skirt as Wardwell's gaze reconnected to yours as she placed more kisses and sucked on the woman's pale skin.<br/>
It was hypnotic.<br/>
Without realizing it your hand landed on your wet panties and you moaned at the sight in front of you.<br/>
Zelda's neck was turning red from Mary's lipstick which she licked making a path up to her earlobe biting it lightly, while indecent sounds came out of the lips of the woman who was usually always so composed.<br/>
'Put your panties on the side, we want to see you' Mary said as she slipped her hand to Zelda's skirt, lifting it up to her hips while with the other, she held her tight up.<br/>
You did as you were asked and moved your panties sideways moaning in contact with the cold air.<br/>
You loved the proud look she gave you when you followed her orders, it made you feel so fulfilled and loved, a love you had never received.<br/>
'my baby' she said as she slipped her hand into Zelda's panties, who instinctively rolled her eyes behind her head for her pleasure.<br/>
Mary laughed lightly at her, moving her hand so visible that you could see it.<br/>
'Was this in your fantasy, baby?' Mary said squeezing one of Zelda's breasts in her hand making her squeal slightly.<br/>
'Fuck' you whispered making little circles with your fingers on your throbbing clit.<br/>
'You're getting my desk wet, I need someone to clean it,' Mary said and suddenly pushed Zelda's head down, holding it inches from your throbbing pussy.<br/>
'Clean it up' she said in a commanding voice and a few octaves lower.<br/>
Zelda grabbed you by your hips pulling you lightly towards her as her tongue licked every part of you.<br/>
Your breathing quickened considerably as Mary moved closer to you, inches from your lips, as she poked her fingers through Zelda's hair pushing her closer to your wet pussy.<br/>
'come in her mouth my little girl' Mary said on your lips 'If you are good girl later you will come on my tongue, do you want it?'<br/>
You nodded quickly in the hope that this was a promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What u think of the story? Let me know ur thoughts 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'It's so good to see you subdue' Mary whispered in your ear slowly slipping a hand through your hair, yanking your head further back to make a long way with her tongue up your neck to your lower lip to painfully bite it till drops of blood fell from it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'If you are good girl later you will come on my tongue, do you want it?'<br/>You nodded quickly  in the hope that this was a promise...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...You clung to Mary with all your might and threw your head back as Zelda's tongue movements became unbearable and much faster.<br/>'It's so good to see you subdue' Mary whispered in your ear slowly slipping a hand through your hair, yanking your head further back to make a long way with her tongue up your neck to your lower lip to painfully bite it till drops of blood fell from it.<br/>She moved her lips along your jaw back to your ear.<br/>'I'm so damn wet' she whisper 'I feel my juices slide down my thighs'<br/>'Fuck' You moaned loudly as you felt your orgasm quickly approach you.<br/>'You can't come yet' Mary said sliding her hand down your thigh.<br/>'W-what are you doing?' You said trying to look at her face, but the only thing you saw were completely black eyes like those of the demons in the depictions of the books of myths you loved so much:<br/>you could slowly see her blue irises transform and go completely black, letting the darkness flood her, while an eerie teasing smile grew on her red lips making you get instantly wet.<br/>Mary suddenly pushed two fingers into you without warning as Zelda's tongue continued to move back and forth on your hooded clit.<br/>Your gaze remained locked to the dark-haired woman's, opening your lips slightly in a completely silent scream as your pussy filled with her fingers.<br/>You squeezed Mary's wrist tightly so that your fingernails entered her skin and her smile grew bigger that her ends almost reached her ears.<br/>You would have left marks on her skin for sure after that, but you didn't mind her in the least and from her satisfied smile she didn't seem to mind too but to enjoy.<br/>Mary brought her lips close to yours by moving her hand lightly at a tortuous pace.<br/>' moan for me, like that night in your room' Mary said on your lips 'as you were fucking your fingers in the dark of the night' she said she thrusting a third finger into your pussy.<br/>'God!' You said in a moan as you moved your hips against Zelda's mouth and Mary's hand.<br/>'Oh there's no God here' Mary deeply laughed near your ear.<br/>The room quickly filled with obscene noises that in another circumstance, if you weren't so aroused, you would have been embarrassed about.<br/>'I want to taste you on my tongue' Mary moved her lips to yours slightly increasing the speed of her fingers.<br/>'Fuck me as if I were your whore my queen' you moved your tongue on Mary's upper lip leaving her breathless at the use of that term.<br/>You smiled wickedly as you slowly felt the darkness grow in your body and burn in your chest.<br/>'Fuck! Mommy I'm close! ' You groaned looking straight into the woman's eyes and biting your lower lip causing the woman's jaw to almost drop to the floor and you knew she would later make you pay for your arrogance.<br/>'How did you just call me?' Mary said completely shaken by your change;<br/>from shy and terrified girl to teasing and playful.<br/>You didn't answer but moved your tongue slowly over your upper lip.<br/>'Do it again' Mary said, pushing her fingers that she had buried inside you deeper making you jump when she collided with your g-spot.<br/>'yes mommy!' You screamed completely intoxicated by the sensations the woman was making you feel.<br/>Suddenly Mary yanked Zelda by the hair away from your wet pussy as your juices flowed down her chin and some shiny residue was also visible on her cheeks and nose. <br/>Mary reached down to be at the same height as her and sucked on her tongue making Zelda moan deeply.<br/>'Hmm tasty' she smiled and repositioned the red-haired woman's head between your legs holding her firmly and watching her work on you closely.<br/>She spread your legs wider and placed wet kisses on your thigh, looking up at you as you were squeezing the edges of the desk so tightly that the knuckles of your fingers turned white.<br/>Suddenly you felt two tongues break down between your legs and you surrendered completely to the sensation, almost ceasing to breathe.<br/>Mary made her tongue collide with Zelda's and turned in her direction, kissing her passionately and moaning into her mouth.<br/>The dark-haired woman broke the kiss and pulled Zelda by her hair, pushing her off your pussy lightly causing her to land on her hands and her knees on ground.<br/>Mary ignored her completely as her attention turned to your trembling figure on the desk.<br/>You didn't even have time to open your eyes to see what was happening that warm and red lips enveloped your pulsating core without any hesitation, moaning deeply.<br/>Your mouth opened instantly in a silent scream as your hand quickly snapped to the back of Mary's head, pulling her closer to where you always needed her most.<br/>She was keeping her promise;<br/>Her pink tongue began to move circularly over your swollen clit making quick little circles as from her mouth came out deep, raucous moans that vibrated right into your pussy.<br/>Your back fell straight to the desk as uncontrolled moans escaped from your lips.<br/>Mary held you closer to her mouth as your hips moved uncontrollably across her face soaking it with your juices.<br/>You quickly landed another hand on the back of her head to hold it even closer;<br/> both of your hands held her head against your throbbing pussy as she started sucking your clit and biting it lightly sending electric shocks straight to your stomach.<br/>You saw her beautiful foliage between your legs when she was eating your pussy as if she had been fasting for days.<br/>Her gaze was turned upward, in your direction, immediately connecting to your irises that were filling with tears from the strong emotions she was making you feel.<br/>She was almost admiring your every movement and every expression, smiling contentedly when a shiver ran down your spine under her intense gaze.<br/>You literally felt wet rivers sliding down your thighs with every moan and every movement that woman made between your legs, you could have exploded at any moment, she was driving you crazy.<br/>She slowly inserted her tongue into your wet cavity making you moan aloud as you rolled your eyes back in pleasure and pulled her hair into your hands by squeezing it violently.<br/>'Fuck! please, I want to cum in your mouth' You almost screamed throwing your head back in complete ecstasy.<br/>You could feel her hands sliding all over your body, twisting and pinching your nipples almost painfully and this only turned you on even more until it drove you crazy.<br/>'Come into my mouth, baby' she said sliding a finger back into your wet cavity accompanying it with the incessant and strong movement of her tongue.<br/>A few moves were enough to push you against the edge and make you groan when your orgasm hit you hard;<br/>Fireworks exploded behind your closed eyelids as a slight chuckle echoed through the room.<br/>Slowly you opened your eyes as you went down from that strong orgasm;<br/> you felt all the strength leave your body and slip out of you.<br/>The woman slowly got up and climbed onto the desk sitting astride your hips;<br/>she took your chin in her hand as she blocked your gazes together and licked her lips.<br/>'You made a mess between my legs' she said in a hard voice.<br/>'What do you want me to do for you my lady' You almost whispered looking straight into those blue eyes.<br/>'Make your mistress feel good' Mary said slowly placing your hands still trembling from her strong orgasm crashing into you, on her chest and sliding them down to her thin hips.<br/>At that moment you realized that Zelda was no longer in the room but you were the only ones there;<br/>You realized that perhaps she was another person who was under the command of the beautiful teacher and this only aroused you terribly at the idea of the power that the woman sitting on your bare stomach had;<br/>But it made you ask new questions about the woman and how Zelda got out of the room without anyone hearing her.<br/>Your thoughts were interrupted as Mary lifted her red and black dress over her hips showing the lack of underwear.<br/>'Fuck' you whispered as her moisture settled on the skin of your stomach.<br/>She moaned at the contact as she thrown her head back, showing the pulsing veins on her neck.<br/>You wanted to bite it so hard but you waited patiently for her orders, you desperately wanted to make her proud of you.<br/>'Do you want to see how wet you made me?' She said hoarsely looking at you.<br/>You just nodded, unable to express any word.<br/>She took your wrist from her hips and slowly slid it up her thigh until it fell onto her completely soaked pussy.<br/>You both groaned at the contact.<br/>Slowly, looking at her face, you parted her folds with your fingers, reaching her erect clitoris, causing her to close her eyes and inhale in response.<br/>'Close your eyes and open your mouth, I want you to stick your tongue out,' she said between quick breaths.<br/>You did as you were told, you were so desperate to taste her on your tongue, you wanted to make her feel good.<br/>She slowly sat on your face placing the clitoris directly on your tongue.<br/>'Don't you dare move,' she said breathing in between deep, sharp breaths as she moved her hips over your tongue making you moan instantly as the taste of her exploded on your taste buds.<br/>She let out a small shriek, squeezing her own breasts in her hands.<br/>You opened your eyes to look at the woman above you who began to move her hips faster and more decisive on your tongue, spreading her moisture on your face as your nose repeatedly hit her clit making her squeal each time.<br/>That vision was the most erotic thing you have ever seen.<br/>You took her by her hips and disobeyed her orders as you started moving your tongue to the rhythm of her hips, impatient to see her come.<br/>You sucked her clit hard causing the older woman to pinch your hair hard and scream as her orgasm hit her.<br/>You kept moving your tongue until she got out of her orgasm and pulled your head away from her pussy being too sensitive.<br/>Her legs trembled and closed slightly on the sides of your head as she continued to breathe very fast.<br/>'fucking bitch, look what you made me do' she said moving a finger over your shiny lips covered in her arousal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the waiting, this was a really long chapter. Hope u enjoyed. <br/>p.s so sorry for the mistakes it's actually 6am here and English isn't my first language.<br/>See u on next chapter babies 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. submit me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>zelda x reader (mommy kink)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'fucking bitch, look what you made me do' ..</p><p>..You were dismissed soon after by the woman who seemed so commanding and powerful that she didn't need to repeat it twice to make you tremble right into your bones at the sound of her voice.<br/>
Quickly you grabbed your clothes and literally rushed out of the room, under the amused gaze of the woman sitting at the desk.<br/>
You could still feel her soft but firm and almost painfully pleasant on your skin to touch.<br/>
you felt dirty.<br/>
'I have to go home' you thought.<br/>
'S / N! Hello'<br/>
you didn't even finish saying your sentence that Sabrina's friend recognized you in the corridors.<br/>
'Umh Roz, hi' You turned in her direction praying that you were presentable enough.<br/>
'Are you okay?' She said confusedly.<br/>
'Yeah, I just fell, that clumsy. I was going home, 'you said<br/>
'Oh sure, I just wanted to warn you that we had created a community called Wicca is for women only and Miss Wardwell wanted to help us train it,' she said.<br/>
Your thoughts fell on Wardwell again;<br/>
'I'll be there' You said without even thinking<br/>
'that's great! Well see you tomorrow at the meeting after class' she said smiling at you<br/>
'Oh definitely.' You smiled and walked towards the exit.<br/>
The woman was having a strange effect on you, as if the shy and insecure girl was drowning giving way to the intrepid and confident side of you that you didn't even know existed.<br/>
For every step you took you had the strange feeling of being followed or at least controlled, but these feelings always ended before you entered the Spellman Mortuary;<br/>
Walking through the forest and letting yourself be lulled by the rustle of the leaves and the hiss of the wind you were sure you heard footsteps in the dense trees behind you, so you turned around but the road was clear as the black moon of the eclipse slowly grew in the sky blue covered in a blanket of stars, you didn't feel in danger at all though.<br/>
Slowly you continued your path and arrived at the large red entrance door of the mortuary but you turned around one last time but this time you saw from afar a hooded figure that seemed to be looking in your direction just outside the woods.<br/>
You entered the mortuary with the source frowning, wondering who that figure could be and why it aroused no fear or concern in you.<br/>
'Oh look, here's Miss Wardwell's new pet.' The unmistakable voice of the red-haired woman immediately made you shift your attention away from what had just happened.<br/>
'Excuse me? I'm not her her pet 'You said, taking off your coat absently.<br/>
'Oh you are but you know dear S / N, that Miss Wardwell wants me, not you' Zelda said with a sharp look in your direction making your legs shake.<br/>
She was jealous.<br/>
'I hope your position is clear to you, dear' she said as she stood up from the sofa in front of the fireplace and placed her glass of whiskey on the wooden coffee table.<br/>
'I'm sorry I don't understand what the problem is' You said nervously playing with your scarf in your hands.<br/>
'oh I'll tell you what the problem is right now' Zelda said as she slowly and dangerously approached in your direction making you back away intimidated until your back hit the cold wood of the door behind you.<br/>
'You're just a little girl who loves being submissive and fucked hard' Zelda said in a whisper on your face, pushing you even further into the door with her own body 'You like to beg Ms Wardwell to cum in her mouth isn't it true ? ' She said she and you could see all the anger burn in her eyes.<br/>
You were terrified of that look but at the same time it excited you terribly.<br/>
'Answer me whore' she said in a sterner voice clutching a hand on your neck and banging your head against the wood of the door.<br/>
'Yes madam, I like it so much' You said closing your eyes from the mixture of pain and pleasure.<br/>
Zelda laughed deeply.<br/>
'Do you like me to humble you?' Zelda asked making her sharp fingernails sink into your delicate skin, you were sure she'd leave permanent marks and you loved the idea.<br/>
'Look at you, you are pitiful, you crave submission' she said as she squeezed her hand around your throat harder letting out a small breathless moan coming from your lips.<br/>
'Do you want me to subdue you like she did?' Zelda said bringing her lips closer to yours.<br/>
'Do you want me to fuck you with my mouth?' She said in a whisper in your ear as you clung with your strength to her strong arms trying to get air.<br/>
'Answer me!' She said closing her hand even more as anger grew visibly inside her.<br/>
You felt you could burn in any minute.<br/>
'Yes please!' You said out of breath accompanied by a guttural moan.<br/>
Zelda took her hand from your throat letting you take a big gulp of air as you pressed your thighs together around Zelda's leg that lay between yours desperately looking for friction;<br/>
You gasped looking straight into her eyes that seemed to burn completely with anger, this made her look so beautiful and dangerous.<br/>
'I did not give you permission to fuck my leg' she said never taking her gaze away from yours but sliding a hand between you two, on your belly and slowly down, on the crotch of your pants.<br/>
'you're just a whore' she said on your lips.<br/>
'Fuck' you whispered as her hand pressed lightly between your legs and you felt your heart skip a beat.<br/>
Suddenly you felt braver and moved your hand over Zelda's, moving it slightly back and forth moaning on her lips still a little unsure if the woman would kill you instantly.<br/>
'Mommy' You moaned pressing her fingers against your clit and wrapping one of your legs around her hips, causing her to bump against your throbbing pussy making you moan loudly.<br/>
Zelda pulled off a lock of hair that fell softly on your face and this gesture seemed too loving for Zelda Spellman.<br/>
'Be a good girl to mommy and open your mouth,' Zelda said moving her index finger across your lower lip.<br/>
You did as requested and you opened your mouth slightly as the redheaded woman slowly slid two of her fingers into your mouth.<br/>
'Suck it, make mommy proud of you' she said, moving her gaze from your eyes to your red lips.<br/>
Slowly you thrust your tongue visibly back and forth on her fingers, twirling it and sometimes and moaning, paying attention to the expressions of pure pleasure that were crossing the woman's face.<br/>
'Mommy, it hurts me' you whispered releasing her fingers with a soft noise, making a fake look of innocence.<br/>
'Show mommy where you have pain precisely baby' Zelda said in a much deeper voice as her irises slowly turned black.<br/>
You took her wrist and slid her hand slowly inside your pants until it landed on your soaked panties.<br/>
'Here' You said between a groan connecting Zelda's fingers with yours.<br/>
'Oh someone is completely wet' Zelda said applying a little pressure to your painful nerve face 'Is this all for mommy?' She whispered in your ear and moaned deeply as she felt a new wet stream escape from your throbbing pussy falling directly onto her fingers, lubricating them.<br/>
'Yes mommy, just for you' You moan breathlessly 'You make me horny when you're mean to me'<br/>
Am I mean?' Zelda said opening your shirt without unbuttoning it, dropping all the buttons on the floor.<br/>
'So much and that little smile of yours, you drive me crazy' You said gasping breathlessly and moving your hips over the woman's thin fingers that were still soaked in your saliva and pussy juices.<br/>
'Does my baby want mommy to make her feel good?' Zelda asked putting your panties aside and separating the wet folds with two fingers.<br/>
'Please mommy' You threw your head back when Zelda touched your pulsating clit.<br/>
'hm? what do you need baby do you want mommy to eat your pussy? ' She said close to your ear lightly biting your earlobe as her finger slipped completely inside you.<br/>
You squeezed Zelda's arm so tightly that your fingernails sank into her skin and opened your mouth in a silent scream.<br/>
'Talk baby, what do you want mommy to do hm?' Zelda's fingers completely disappeared into your wet cavity.<br/>
'Fuck mommy! Don't stop please 'You said breathlessly moving your hips faster fucking Zelda's fingers.<br/>
'You are so beautiful when you beg me to fuck you' Zelda said moving her hand at a tortuously slow pace not making it match the movement of your hips making your every sense go crazy.<br/>
'Mommy I want you to sit on my face, I want to taste you' You said moving your pink tongue on your upper lip moaning.<br/>
'Do you want mommy to fuck your face?' Zelda said suddenly pushing her fingers deep inside you making you scream.<br/>
'Oh I just found your special point, my little girl' Zelda said laughing lightly and took her fingers away bringing them to her lips and sucking them, letting out some deep and erotic sounds.<br/>
She suddenly she grabbed you by your hips and moved you away from the wooden door to push you onto the sofa, making you land with your back on the soft cushions.<br/>
'Now eat mommy's pussy' she said sliding her blue dress up and over her hips showing black lace panties.<br/>
Zelda slowly climbed over you placing her hands on either side of your head leaving you breathless at the sight of her deep green eyes.<br/>
'You are so beautiful mommy' You said almost shyly biting your lower lip.<br/>
Zelda moved her lips to yours and smiled.<br/>
'Open these lips for Mommy ' she said as she straddled your face and landed both hands on your knees for support;<br/>
You looked at her pussy a few inches from your face and you wanted to please her but you just waited for her next orders not wanting to disobey her.<br/>
She slowly pulled her hips down until her wet cunt collided with your warm lips and slipped her hand into your hair, squeezing it into a fist while the other one was still on your knee holding balance.<br/>
You placed both of her hands on her hips pushing her closer to your lips, slowly moving your tongue from her crack to her clit, gathering all her moisture and moaning at her sweet taste.<br/>
'Oh yes, mommy wants to cum in your dirty mouth' Zelda said moaning and moving her hips to the rhythm of your tongue.<br/>
You tried to tease her but her grip on your hair became too strong so you decided to move your attention where she needed it;<br/>
you started sucking her clit very voraciously, hungry, while very loud sounds came from her lips.<br/>
Suddenly Zelda pushed your head away from herself holding you in position to look straight between her legs and almost sitting on your chest she slipped two fingers into her wet cavity.<br/>
'Mommy is very close' she said moaning loudly as you were completely engrossed in the quick movement of her fingers moving in and out of her causing her to get wet.<br/>
'Mommy you are so beautiful' You said sliding cold fingers over her trembling legs, close to orgasm.<br/>
'Fuck!' Zelda screamed, arching her back as wet splashes poured out of her pussy causing her eyes to widen.<br/>
A dull scream came from Zelda's lips as even during her orgasm she continued to move her fingers in and out of herself increasing the flow of splashes that covered your entire chest.<br/>
You felt your breathing suddenly increase at the vision in front of you as Zelda's figure slowly sagged out of strength.<br/>
'Y-you squirted' You said looking at Zelda still in disbelief and feeling a wet stream running down your thighs with arousal.<br/>
When the woman caught her breath and looked at your completely soaked chest, she didn't say a word but she just moved her hand, vanishing into the air almost as if she had dissolved into the room making your eyes widen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone, I'm back 🖤<br/>So last time someone asked for a Zelda x Reader mommy kink n so i did (sorry for waiting 🖤)<br/>I really enjoyed writing it n I decided that u can request anything u want n I'll write it. 🖤<br/>plus soon another story will come out, I'm still working on it but stay turned 🖤🖤<br/>Enjoy the chapter n see u soon babies 🌙🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>